Games
by Zorua Illusion
Summary: (Written for teffyjeffy's "Cheer Up the Skeleton" prompts on tumblr.) A slice of life with the skelebros, because nothing makes Sans happier than his brother being happy. (Hurt/Comfot with very little hurt.)


Cheer Up the Skele

Monday: Games

Sans and Papyrus both had the day off, for once. Papyrus's classes had been cancelled due to some strange holiday and the taller skeleton had decided to take the day off in order to spend it with Sans. Sans had taken the day off from his part-time bakery job, and since schools were closed, he didn't have to go into his part-time janitor gig at Toriel's school. So the two skeletons elected to have a lazy day with their sibling, which is how we end up here, at Wheel of Fortune.

Papyrus swears up and down the game is rigged- he always somehow manages to land on Lose a Turn or Bankrupt (not that he has any money to lose). Sans does a fair bit better, at least managing to get some letters up on the board before the computer comes in and trumps the both of them. Papyrus _always_ knows the answer after just a few letters, but never gets the chance to put his knowledge to use. After a few hours of this (and Papyrus finally shouting "IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY, SANS!"), the two skeletons team up as one character and play against two computers. They manage to win that time, with Sans' good letter guesses and Papyrus's strange knowledge of the puzzles. Even though they won, the game was a little bit ruined for Papyrus, who asked if they could switch. This was around lunchtime, so the two ate some leftover spaghetti (now edible and actually pretty good since Papyrus had learned more about cooking from Toriel and his human friends) before returning to their living room and booting the Wii U up again, this time with Smash Bros. in the disc slot.

As the sounds of Pikachu and Roy fighting came in sporadic bursts, the two skelebros chatted.

"so how- ack- are your classes going, paps?" Sans asked as he jumped back on stage after Papyrus had thrown him off.

Buttons clacked for a few second before Papyrus's reply. "EXCELLENT, BROTHER! I ACED MY ANATOMY MIDTERM, NOT THAT IT WAS HARD! NYEH-HEH-HEH!"

Sans snorted, mashing buttons as he launched electric attacks at Roy. "nice one, bro. what did the musketeers do to celebrate?"

"The Musketeers" was a nickname Sans had given to the three humans that Papyrus hung out with regularly, whether it was for fun or studying. They often attended events with the taller skeleton, and while Sans has only interacted with one for an extended period of time, anyone who cared enough about his brother to celebrate him and things important to him were good in his book.

"OH! THAT'S RIGHT! THEY TOOK ME OUT FOR LUNCH- DO YOU REMEMBER, SANS? YOU WERE BUSY WITH LADY TORIEL AND COULDN'T COME- AND AFTER LUNCH THEY GAVE ME THIS!" Sans paused the game as Papyrus dumped the Game Pad to the side and pulled out what looked like a home-made book out of his pocket dimension where the brothers stored their bone attacks.

Sans read the title as Papyrus held it out, seeing that it was titled (in Papyrus font, no less): 100 RECIPIES FOR THE TOL SKELEBRO: that somehow all manage to have some sort of pasta.

"that's great, bro." Sans grinned as Papyrus lit up.

"I WAS GOING TO SURPRISE YOU WITH A RECIPIE FROM IT TONIGHT!"

"whatever you want, paps."

Papyrus squinted. "SANS?" There was a lot of the question that went unsaid, but Sans knew what his brother meant.

Instead of answering, Sans just turned and hugged his brother.

"?" Papyrus breaks physics of all kinds, even those of sound, allowing him to make this noise.

"We should hang out more," was what Sans said.

Papyrus pulled Sans a little closer. "TEAM BATTLE AFTER THIS?"

"heck yeah."

(Later, the rest of their friends would come over and play and eat and joke with them. Undyne was loud, Alphys was shy, Asgore was clueless, Toriel tried, and Frisk kicked everyone's butt.

Sans felt the weight on his shoulders lift a little bit, and felt it lift more when Papyrus turned a near-blinding grin on him.

Life… life was good.)


End file.
